this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niesłychany koncert Terri Lina
Opera w Delhi! Chluba i wizytówka miasta, prawdziwa perła w koronie Doliny Gangesu! Ogromny, niezwykle bogato zdobiony gmach z podwójną kopułą i strzelistą złotą wieżą pośrodku, hołd dla hinduskiej kultury gwałtu. Wspaniała modernistyczna budowla, choć o wyraźnym zapachu krowich fekaliów. I choć ten charakterystyczny aromat unosi się w całej stolicy, to z opery zdawał się uderzać ze zdwojoną siłą. W środku bowiem kręcić zwykły się liczne święte krowy – politycy, gwiazdy Bollyfood oraz pionierzy przemysłu pornograficznego. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. W zasadzie to cała śmietanka zebrała się już na zewnątrz budynku, gdzie przed wejściem ciągnął się długi czerwony dywan przy którym niczym gnuśne, tłuste gołębie wokół staruchy z bułką kręciły wszelkiej maści pijawki, jak dziennikarze czy fani. Flesze błyskały nieustannie po waszych twarzach, a światowej sławy celebryci jak gwiazda pop Shigella czy raper Te$tis prężyli i wypinali się do kamer. Jednak byłbyś w błędzie sądząc, że przy tym natłoku gwiazd uda wam się przemknąć niezauważonym. Siemandero! Lara Labadziara „Bollyfood Codziennie”! O mój Boże! Ale jaja! Czy wy to widzicie?! Przecież to znana dziennikarka Marie Colvin! Marie możesz jeszcze raz opowiedzieć naszym telewidzom jak uratowałeś te dziecko w kambodżańskiej dżungli?! I gdy byłeś przekonany, że niechybnie czeka was wysłuchanie po raz setny historii o czołganiu się po pas błocie pośrodku wyrzutów napalmu w kambodżańskiej dżungli Marie nieoczekiwanie wyjęła nieodłącznego peta z gęby by bez skrupułów wcisnąć go w twarz Larze Labadziarze. AaaaaaaaAAAAaaaaaaa! ''– zaczęła wrzeszczeć Labadziara gdy ogniem zajęły się już włosy(specjalnie kupione na okazję z kliniki onkologii). ''Pusta krowa ''– mruknęła ozięble Colvin gardząc wypaczeniem dziennikarstwa jakim są serwisy plotkarskie, po czym splunęła pindzie siarczyście w twarz by przyłożyć na odlew i skopać gdy ta upadła na ziemię. Znacznie lepiej, niczym ryba wrzucona do wody albo szczur do śmietnika na czerwonym dywanie w świetle aparatów paparazzi poruszał się Dalaj Lama, który wreszcie otrzymywał atencję jakiej oczekiwał i jaka mu się należała. ''Co Wasza Świętobliwość sądzi o pokoju na świecie? Jestem przeciwny. Jak mądrze powiedziane! Pokój, ale nie za wszelką cenę! Największy postęp jest w czasie wojny. Wspaniała krytyka współczesnego konsumpcjonizmu. Przywódca duchowy Tybetu pyta – może warto czasem się zatrzymać? O mój Boże! Przepraszam. O mój Buddo! Wasza Świętobliwość adaptowała dziecko? ''– kamera skierowała się na chińskiego cesarza, który pokazał telewidzom popularnego fucka – ''Jest niemową! Wielkie serce Dalaj Lamy! Nikogo nie adaptowałem. To mała pijawa. Nie chcą go we własnym kraju to się przyssał. Dalaj Lama mówi – przyjmijcie do swoich domów i serc uchodźców! Jak podoba się Waszej Świętobliwości w Indiach? '' ''Wcale. Śmierdzi tu jak w toalecie w akademiku po zatruciu Burritto. Ludzie to brudasy, gwałciciele i oszuści. Pociągi przypominają te do Oświęcimia. '' ''Dalaj Lama przypomina o higienie ducha i ciała. Zwraca uwagę na przedmiotowe traktowanie kobiet oraz stan środków transportu. Gardzę tobą i twoją kulturą, głupia pindo! Słyszałaś ty kiedyś o prysznicu? Jednak pomimo wielkiego uznania dla mądrości Tybetu, nikt już go nie słuchał, bowiem właśnie na czerwony dywan zajechał zielony seat ibiza, nowość i obiekt westchnień na indyjskim rynku motoryzacyjnym. Z samochodu wysiadł nikt inny jak Radża Pankotu, jak się później dowiedziałeś szerzej znany jako Miłosny Guru. Wszystkie damy pomdlały na widok jego tanecznego kroku gdy w rytm bollyfoodzkich rytmów przesuwał się wzdłuż dywanu. Nawet tobie ciężko było oprzeć się jego nieodpartemu magnetyzmowi. Jedynie Marie Colvin zdawał się pozostać niewzruszona na czar hindusa. Świeci się jak choinka na wigilię. Pozer. ''– nienawidziła celebryckiego blichtru, a żeby to zrozumieć cofnijmy się trzydzieści lat do tyłu, gdy Marie jako młoda początkująca dziennikarka rozpoczęła pierwszą pracę w „Hollyfood Codziennie”: ''Niezwykły zgiełk panował dzisiaj w czarnobiałej redakcji prasy kolorowej. Nic dziwnego, to mógł być wielki dzień dla gazety. '' ''- Szybciej, szybciej! Biurka mają lśnić, żebym mógł się w nich przejrzeć! – krzyczał Harvy Rammstein, żyd i seksistowska świnia. Dwa lata później człowiek roku Timesa. W biegu zatrzymał się jedynie na chwilę by klepnąć Marie po tyłku i zajrzeć pod kusą spódniczkę, formalny strój wymagany od kobiet w redakcji. '' ''- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Słyszałem, że ten cały Martinez to żyd i seksistowska świnia. To ty z nim porozmawiasz! – zwrócił się do Colvin z ordynarnym, obleśnym uśmiechem. '' ''- Ja…? Marie była w szoku. Walter Martinez, wschodząca gwiazda spaghetti westernów, Brzydki z nadchodzącego hitu „Dobry, Zły i Brzydki”, przyjechać miał już lada moment do redakcji i to na niej spoczął obowiązek przeprowadzenia wywiadu. '' ''- Ale ja nie jestem gotowa! Potrzebuje więcej czasu by się przygotować! – wyjojczała niewinnie, typowo dla kobiet w tym okresie. '' ''- Poradzisz sobie – zaśmiał się Harvy – Przecież nikt nie wymaga od ciebie inteligentnych pytań! Pracujesz w prasie kolorowej! Zresztą gdyby było inaczej nie prosiłbym kobiety o przeprowadzenie wywiadu! – zaryczał, po czym dla dodania otuchy jeszcze raz klepnął Marie po tyłku. '' ''Napięcie jednak jej nie opuszczało, zwłaszcza, gdy za oknem dostrzegła zielony seat ibiza, nowość i obiekt westchnień na brytyjskim rynku motoryzacyjnym. Z fotela kierowcy wysiadł podstarzały murzyn, co wywołało ponowne poruszenie w redakcji. '' ''- Przecież to zwykły murzyn! ''- I jak ma człowiek czuć się bezpiecznie potem na jezdni?!'' ''- Perry, poszukaj w mojej torbie banana, zdaje się, że głupia żona gdzieś go tam włożyła. – dodał Harvy, progresywnie myśląc już jak wkupić się w łaski murzyna.'' Murzyn obszedł jednak samochód na drugą stronę, by otworzyć drzwi przed prawdziwą gwiazdą. Walter Martinez. Latynoski amant o nieodpartym zwierzęcym magnetyzmie. W skórze krokodyla, bawarskich skórzanych spodniach i fryzurze czeskiego piłkarza wyznaczał trendy lat 70. '' ''- Witamy! Witamy! – zaczął przymilać się ślisko Harvy – Może jakiś poczęstunek na dobry początek. Upiekliśmy świnię, koszerną muszę dodać, żona zrobiła też pierożki. ''- Hmm – mruknął ponuro Martinez.'' ''- Ale oczywiście nie trzeba! – zapewnił pośpieszenie Rammstein – Można, nie trzeba, nie nalegam, ale jeśli oczywiście ma pan ochotę – starł pot z przydużego czoła z niewielką jeszcze wtedy fałdą. '' ''- Hmm – mruknął ponownie Martinez. '' ''- Marie! – wrzasnął wściekle Harvy – Chodź tutaj. Pan jest już gotowy na wywiad!'' Marie przybiegła w podskokach, spisując na kolanie ostatnie z pytań. ''- Dzień dobry! Marie Colvin „Hollyfood codziennie” Ulubiony kolor?'' ''- Hmmm – mruknął Martinez, po czym wyjął peta by zaciągnąć się i wypuścić powietrze prosto w twarz Covlin.'' ''- Rozumiem. Też wolę biały od czarnego. Kocha pan zwierzęta?'' ''- Hmmm'' ''- Ja również. Keczup czy majonez?'' ''- Hmmm'' Wywiad szedł zaskakująco gładko i to pomimo zupełnej nieznajomości angielskiego Martineza. Marie z zadowoleniem obserwowała jak notes wypełnia się zmyślonymi odpowiedziami. Wtedy jednak popełniła błąd. ''- Czy woli pan więcej wanilli czy czekolady w swoim stracciatella. Czy może pół na pół?'' Z pozoru niewinne pytanie wywołało traumatyczne wspomnienia, żeby jednak to zrozumieć musimy cofnąć się dwadzieścia lat do tyłu, na chilijskie zbocza Andów: Młody Martinez wraz z pastuchem ojca Hektorem dogląda stado alpaków. ''- Hektor myślisz, że alpaki lubią czekoladę? Bo ja uwielbiam! '' ''- Hmm – mruknął Hektor, który był niemową.'' ''- Chodźcie tutaj do mnie wy stupid animal beings! Zaprowadzę was do kakaowca!'' Jak powiedział tak zrobił, podczas gdy alpaki będąc rzeczywiście wyjątkowo głupimi zwierzętami, zaczęły żuć liście i ziarna kakaowca. Nie wiedziały bowiem, że jak potężną trucizną dla ich dwukomorowych żołądków jest czekolada. '' ''Nie minęło pięć minut gdy niewydolność lewokomorowa żołądka dała o sobie znać. Alpaki zaczęły kasłać obficie krwią, a co niektóre wpadły w niewytłumaczalne dreszcze. '' ''- Mahama! – zawołał Walter za ulubionym alpakiem, który był akurat kozą. Martwą kozą. Przenieśmy się ponownie do redakcji dwadzieścia lat po tych traumatycznych wydarzeniach: Walter może nie znał angielskiego, ale znał czekoladę. Tego cichego zabójcę, bezwzględnego okrutnika odpowiedzialnego za śmierć stada alpaków! Wpadł w niepohamowaną wściekłość za otwarcie tej wciąż niezagojonej rany. Z dzikim wrzaskiem na ustach zaczął demolować redakcję, tłukł wszystkich i wszystko, wreszcie sięgnął po maszynę do pisania i już miał strzelić nią Marie po sutkach, gdy z pierożkami przylazł Harvy. Walter z potężną złością sięgnął po jego szyję by zacząć dusić jak obślizgłą rybę, którą Harvy przypominał. Marie ruszyła z odsieczą atakując jedyną bronią jaką miał pod ręką - swoim długopisem, którym wbiła się Martinezowi głęboko w oko, rozbryzgując ciecz wodnistą po całej redakcji. '' ''Tego dnia Walter stracił nie tylko oko, ale i angaż w „Dobry, Zły i Brzydki”, jako, że był już za brzydki na Brzydkiego, zbyt wściekły na Dobrego, a w roli złego obsadzony był już Yosemite Sam na którego nalegał producent, bracia Warner. Pracę straciła również Marie Colvin, po tym jak Harvy dowiedział się, że Walter nie zgadza się na publikację wywiadu. '' ''Wróćmy więc na czerwony dywan, trzydzieści lat po tych traumatycznych wydarzeniach: - Cholerni pozerzy z Hollyfood, jak ja ich nienawidzę! '' ''- Dlaczego? - zapytała wścibsko i bezrozumnie Adelajda, co stanowiło znak rozpoznawczy jej dziennikarstwa. '' ''- Widzisz, wszystko zaczęło się trzydzieści lat temu… - Ciiiiii! ''– przerwał jej zdecydowanie David Attenbourgh, który w gustownym fraku i melonie wyglądał jak operowy bywalec. Za takiego zresztą się poczuwał, co i raz odchrząkując niczym rasowy snob i nadymając w niesmaku pućki. Cisza zapadła na całym czerwonym dywanie, a wszyscy wstrzymali oddech gdy na dywanie lądował odrzutowiec gwiazdy koncertu. Terri’ego Lina. Nikt nie odzywał się nawet gdy ten nieśpiesznie ruszył do gmachu opery, bowiem wszyscy widzieli w jak wielkim skupieniu mistrz się znajduje. Czy to ładował moc swoich nieziemskich utworów czy też szczerze gardził wszystkimi zebranymi nie sposób stwierdzić, ruszyliście jednak powoli za nim do środka. Muzycy już na was czekali, a wasze miejsca okazały się być niezwykle ekskluzywne. Balkon na uboczu z idealnym widokiem na pozostałych widzów. Wprost wymarzony do obgadywania wszystkich zgromadzonych. W środku czekało już parę innych gości. Brudny szejk w prześcieradle rodem z ku klux klanu, łypiący na wszystkich jak gdyby czekał na odpowiedni moment do odsłonięcia ładunków wybuchów, obściskująca się para – podstarzały wiochacz i pinda, której nie szanuje. Matka z bachorem, który jojczał gdy tylko odstawiała go od cycka, samotnik, który by odizolować się od reszty nosił zatyczki do uszów oraz opaskę do spania, a także niedorzeczna karykatura szpiega z doklejanym wąsem, w czarnych okrągłych okularach i słuchawką w uchu. - ''Psst! – ''zwróciła się do Colvin bardzo dyskretnie Apadana – ''To przecież Ahmad! - Wiem głupia, bądź tak miła i stul ten pysk – ''odparła znana dziennikarka, która choć nigdy by tego nie przyznała, zdążyła polubić nieco niedorzeczną Agamę Robakowską. Jednak niebawem wszyscy stulili pysk, bowiem rozpoczął się niesamowity koncert Terriego Lina! Nie mógł rozpocząć się inaczej niż od ponadczasowego hitu – „Zimne Ognie”: Ciszę przerywał jedynie płacz i wzruszenie widowni. Ta niesamowita powerballada przeniosła was w zupełnie inne miejsce, lepsze, choć i zdecydowanie smutne. Płakali wszyscy poza bachorem przyklejonym do piersi. Uznałeś to za poważny błąd wychowawczy i oderwałeś szczyla z rąk matki by wyrzucić z balkonu prosto na scenę. Bachor rozpłaszczył się z gruchotem kości, jako, że nie posiadał zdolności małego cesarza, a krew i limfa trysnęła wokół. Nikt jednak, nie wyłączając matki, nie zwrócił uwagi na ten incydent, jako, że wszyscy pochłonięci byli bez reszty dźwięcznej muzyce chińskiej harfy i anielskiemu głosowi Terry’ego. Terry nie zwalniał jednak tempa i rozpoczął już kolejną potężną powerballadę – „Mona Lisa De Yan Lei”: I gdy Terry malował swoim głosem ten wspaniały portret wielkiej miłości Leonardo z jego ukochaną romantyczny nastrój udzielił się parze podstarzały wiochacz – generyczna pinda. Dziad rzucił się na kolana by łamiącym się od papierosów głosem rzucić: „''Wyjdzie…khe!...khe!..sz za khe! khe! mnie?” Po czym wyciągnął podrabiany pierścień Saurona. Pinda zalałaby się łzami, gdyby „Zimne Ognie” doszczętnie nie wydrenowały jej woreczków łzowych, nie na myśl o ślubie, ale o latach prześladowań i traktowania jak najgorszą szmatę, któremu to nie zaradzi nawet intensywna i bardzo droga terapia małżeńska. „''Oczywiście. Tak!”'' – odparła pamiętając kto zafundował jej tą wycieczkę oraz niesamowite i bardzo drogie włosy wykupione nie z kliniki onkologii a od hipisa z wolnego wybiegu. Chwilę wzruszenia przerwał im David Attenbourgh, który nie znosił jak ktoś robił scenę w oprze, choć ta była przecież niezbędna. Wypchnął więc podstarzałego dziada z balkonu, a ten z hukiem zartretyzmowanych stawów upadł na zwłoki bachora. - Nieeeeee! – wrzasnęła w udawanej rozpaczy pinda, która przy dziadzie bardzo dobrze nauczyła się udawać robiąc to codziennie w łóżku. David nie mógł jednak znieść jej krzyków i zepchnął też i ją, co spowodowało, że niedorzeczne długie włosy hipisia oderwały się od łba by przykleić się do czerepu Dalai Lamy. - Aaaaaa Aaaaa – zaczął wrzeszczeć – Brudne, zawszone włosy hipisia! Hindusa hipisia! Aaaa Aaaaa! Wierzgała jak zraniony jeleń wreszcie w dramatycznym geście zerwał perukę, po czym wyrwał dywanik z głowy szejka, żeby jak najszybciej przetrzeć brud. Po zdjęciu dywanu stało się jednak jasne, że to nie żaden szejk a Ahmad, który wykorzystał swój naturalny brud do idealnego kamuflażu. - Aha! – wykrzyknął jakby to on was przydybał, po czym zeskoczył z balkonu w pozie charakterystycznej dla dramatycznej ucieczki szpiega, w pogoń ruszyła za nim Marie, a raczej chciała wyruszyć jednak przytrzymał ją David. - Siedź i słuchaj. To Scarbourgh Fair! – upomniał ją głosem znawcy. I rzeczywiście jak rasowy nerd w ustawianym programie już po jednej nucie rozpoznał ten niesamowity przebój na którego kunszcie cieniem nie kładł się nawet język angielski. Szlagier odciągnął waszą uwagę od faktu, że w balkonie siedział z wami jeszcze jeden szpieg, który nie mógł być już Ahmadem. Ten uznał, że to odpowiedni moment na zdradzenie swojej tożsamości. Zerwał więc doklejanego wąsa, zdjął okulary by odsłonić twarz, którą spotkaliście już przed koncertem. Brak jednego oka, nabrzmiał, spuchnięte usta doskonale wiedzieliście z kim macie do czynienia. - Ahmed – mruknęła ozięble Colvin – Uczeń Ahmada. - Ha! A flaśnie nie! Udafalem tylko! Przyslaly mnie czarne pantery! Była to dość enigmatyczna strategia szpiega, w której ten zdradza zarówno swoją tożsamość jak i mocodawcy. - Czy sam nam nie mówiłeś, żeby na nich uważać? ''– zapytałeś zdezorientowany. - ''Ftak! Czy to nie genialne? Zdobylem wasze zaufanie i niczego nie podejrzefaliście! ''- Za wyjątkiem obecności Czarnych Panter dybiących na nasze życie?'' ''- Dokladnie! Kolejna zmylka! To nie o fas chodzi! Chcemy porfać Terry’ego Lina! Nasz przyfódca jest wielkim fanem!'' ''- I po co nam to mówisz?'' Jednak nie doczekałeś się odpowiedzi, bowiem wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego utworu i związanego z nim niesamowitego widowiska mistrz szpiegów Czarnych Panter w stylu mistrza szpiegów Mongołów zeskoczył z balkonu. Ahmed niechybnie zmierzał w kierunku Terry’ego Lina gdy drogę zablokował mu Ahmad w doskonałym przebraniu jednego z muzyków z pełną, pobrzękującą zastawą stołową uczepioną do głowy i indiańską wycieraczką zasłaniającą niewymowne. Kublaj Chan również pragnął porwać Terry’ego. Wtedy na odsiecz Ahmedowi ruszyły czarne pantery, które wyskoczyły z wież rozstawionych na scenie co z kolei sprowokowało Mongołów do ruszenia swoją jazdą ukrytą zręcznie w latającym ptaku. To poruszenie zdenerwowało samotnika na waszym balkonie, który zdjął aż opaskę by odsłonić kolejne, choć nie do spania a pirackie. - Walter Martinez. ''– wysyczała Marie Colvin. - ''Marie Colvin. ''– wysyczał Walter Martinez. Po chwili stupid animal beings wyłonili się doskonale zakamuflowani z cienia by otoczyć ciebie, Dalaj Lamę i cesarza swoim kordonem. Rozpoczęła się seria niesamowitych starć co skłoniło Terry’ego do sięgnięcia po elektryczną gitarę i podostrzenia repertuaru. Czarne pantery szybko zyskały przewagę, jako, że mongolskie konie połamały kulasy spadając z latającego ptaka. Jednak Mongołowie mieli jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Dziewięćset Dziewięćdziesiąt Dziewięć Oczu – ślepy mistrz kung-fu i nauk tajemnych. Pruł on na oślep mordując wszystkich – wrogów, sprzymierzeńców i muzyków. Tymczasem atmosfera na balkonie była równie gorąca kiedy Marie Colvin wymieniała się inwektywami z Walterem Martinezem. ''Zakończę twoją karierę dziennikarską jak i zakończyłam aktorską! '' ''Gdzie twoja kusa spódniczka Marie?! Wiem doskonale kim jesteś! Pozerem, nie prawdziwym reporterem wojennym, dziennikarką z prasy kolorowej! Wypluj to! Nie wypluje! Czekolada! Czekolada! Czekolada! Aaaaaaaaa! '' Martinez wpadł w szał rodem z retrospekcji rzucił się na szyję Colvin, ta uchyliła się przed atakiem by wyprowadzić własny, zębami na tętnicę szyjną. Krew trysnęła z naczynia Martineza, ale jego napór nie ustąpił i pięścią wybił wszystkie zęby Marie. Ta zachłysnęła się nimi i zaczęła broczyć krwią, nie mogliście jednak jej pomóc, bowiem toczyliście własną batalię ze stupid animal beings. Ich styl był wyjątkowo zwierzęcy i nieokiełznany, a cesarz z jakiegoś powodu nie był w stanie przeniknąć ich umysłów. Dalaj Lama od dziecka szkolony przez bojowych mnichów doskonale znał techniki walki pięścią, jednak kanon walk nie sprawdzał się w starciu z tą dziką, brutalną siłą. Usłyszeliście ryk dzikiego słonia i rzeczywiście nie było to dalekie od prawdy, bowiem to Adelajda wróciła z łazienki, gdzie prowadziła badania, by z okrzykiem bojowym na ustach rozbić barierę murzynów. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKTrDTiPXF4 Murzyni uciekli jak przed kąpielą, a wy mogliście pomóc Colvin, której to Walter wciskał w gardło czekoladę. - ''Żryj to! – wrzeszczał. Nagle jednak pieśń Terry’ego ustała. A wzrok wszystkich skierował się na scenę, gdzie umierający Ahmad podnosząc zakrwawiony palec wskazał na północne skrzydło. - Tam… Zabrali… Nie pozwólcie…. Wszyscy więc bezgłośnie zgadzając się na tymczasowy rozejm ruszyliście w pogoń za Czarnymi Panterami. W kierunku południa, bowiem doskonale wiedzieliście, że szpiegom nie należy ufać. - Wskakujcie! Szybciej! - zawołał do was Walter Martinez podnosząc już z ziemi swój sterowiec. Herbata, cynamon i budyń